Ankit Darshan Gupta
Ankit Darshan "Darsh" Gupta is a Vampire of Clan Assamite Biography Darsh was born into the 2nd generation of an ethnic Indian family. His parents moved to Detroit as adults, and they almost exclusively speak Hindi at home. Darsh was at an age of ten introduced to a girl of similar age from the Narang family, whom are close friends of the Guptas. Darsh and Saira grew up together and was strongly encouraged to intermingle by each respective family. In their teens, Saira and Darsh shared their first kiss, and was since then seen as a couple. At least officially. During High-School rumours would start to spread from an unknown source about Saira and Darsh having had sex. While Darsh was showered with praise from his peers for his "conquest", Saira was punished socially by being called a slut. Darsh would come to use this situation as leverage to try and actually have sex with her, since "Everyone already think they did it", but Saira managed to compromise by letting him "get to third base". Saira and Darsh were still officially together at Wayne State College and was well known as a couple among their shared friends in Epsilon Sigma and Darsh's fraternity Beta Tau. He would often take her out to fancy restaurants, shower her with gifts and make public displays of affection by kissing her infront of their friends. They would often go to Epsilon Sigma and Beta Tau joint parties together, and people would generally see them as a cute, happy, High-School Sweethearts. Embrace As a joint activity, Saira, Darsh and Emily, along with 40 fraternity and sorority students from Epsilon Sigma and Beta Tau, drove out in a rental buss to one of Detroits abandoned neighbourhoods to play paintball at Ray Wilkins' Urban-Commando Adventure. During the game, screams and shouts suddenly get louder, and eventually they get assulted by a slouching man dressed in a dirty hobo coat who runs on all four. Saira manages to attract the man's attention and stop him briefly with a shot of her paintballgun, but then the magazine jams and explodes with color all over her. Darsh gets locked into a room in an abandoned house, but is after many hours let out and sheparded out into the courtyard by the Sabbat vampires. He finds Saira again and gives her a hug, saying he'll protect her from whatever this is. Once outside Alejandra explains to them that they are to be soldiers in a war for freedom, while one of the vampires gets them tools from a nearby garage. They are all forced to dig a big hole, and once they are finished the vampires start sorting the students. Some are drained completely, fed vitae, and thrown into the pit, while others are pushed to the side. Darsh notices how Saira is not standing with everyone else, alongside Daniella, Salim, and Evan. She even goes to talk with Alejandra, and asks for Emily Whitehouse to be "hers" and spared. Realizing that Saira is about to leave him to his fate, Darsh yells out for Saira to help him. This encites others to cry out for help too, to the four students who strangely seems to be okay with all this. Saira gives him an apologetic look and calls out that she's sorry, just as Jyuta grabs hold of him. She bites into his neck, drains him dry, and pushes him into the hole. Kindred Darsh somehow escapes after the Opera Incident, along with Daniella and make it back home to Wayne State College. Darsh goes to visit Daniella at the Epsilon Sigma sorority house. Pearl lets him in and gives him a hug, seeming relieved that he's okay. Darsh reacts with a coldish demeanor. Heading upstairs he spots Saira as she's exiting Emily Whitehouse's room and immedietly he enters Obfuscate and starting to stalk her. When Saira knocks on Daniella's room and she lets him inside, Darsh takes the opportunity of the delayed closing to sneak inside as well. As he listens to them talk, he suddenly bursts out of Obfuscate in a fit of rage, grabbing Saira by the shoulders and slamming her against the wall. They have a heated argument which ends in Darsh declaring that "this is all that whore's fault", as he heads out towards Emily's room. Saira quickly follows him and jumps ontop of his back, toppling him and pinning him to the floor. They start fighting and Darsh enters a frenzy, but Saira bites his neck so that the kiss stuns him. The vampire vitae triggers Saira to frenzy as well, and she drinks herself full on his blood. Caleb comes running upstairs and throws his cloak over the whole debacle, and both help drag Darsh outside into the yard. Once Saira lets go, Darsh immedietly breaks free and runs off in a frenzy into the night Saira speaks with Dustin, another member of Beta Tau, and learn that Darsh have become the Fraternity President. Dustin also mentions that they're trying to get the organisation running again, but it's not going super well and Darsh is often pretty pissed. Dustin is asked to give Darsh a message about them meeting in the Abandoned Rehearsal Studio, which he does. Darsh meets Saira at the Abandoned Rehearsal Studio, where she is practicing her choreography in her bellydancer garb. Darsh seems to arrive in Obfuscate and watches her practice from his spot over at the stage. Darsh asks why she's teasing him with the outfit. Saira tells him she's starting a new life, quiting school and being a dancer full time. They talk about their relationship, and Saira explains that she feels they were pushed together as kids and it made her feel like a thing. Darsh repeats that he's angry over her still staying with him, while she seemed to happily display all the gifts he showered her with. He says he did everything for her, and then she left him. Saira tells Darsh that she is worried about what happened to him at the mass-embrace. Darsh responds with that he's free, and that he and Daniella are planning to take things over. The Fraternity, the College, and then the City. He and Saira have suffered under the control of their parents, and now they should be in charge. Saira warns him that there are other vampires and shows her half-healed wound. Darsh seems concerned and demands to know who hurt her, but Saira only responds with it being an Assamite who went crazy after the Opera. She continues with saying that she doesn't want to control others, and that if they do bad things then she won't join them in it. But she still wants to be his friend. Darsh says he won't make due with just being her friend, he wants "all of her". Saira counters with if they are to be "free together", then he must accept that she will have others. Darsh seems convinced that she's honest about this and agrees, but in turn gives his own condition that they both need to blood-bond each other. Saira agrees to this, they have "real" sex for the first time as a couple, and drink from each other.